Les pierres d'Anzhel Evans
by Les defis de Rozenne
Summary: Les larmes et les éclats de rire se métamorphosaient en pierre précieuse... Harry Potter était manipulé par son mentor, la guerre avait laissé des traces invisibles et indélébiles... Donc les pierres précieuses ,anciennement larmes, tombaient. Un élève blond et un homme aux cheveux noirs. Donc les pierres précieuses, anciennement éclat de rire, tombaient.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer_ : Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire est le résultat d'un défi.

 _Message_ :

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je remercie également ma Beta !

* * *

 ** _Les pierres d'Anzhel Evans_**

Chapitre 1 : Lord Potter-Black-Evans

Il était Harry Potter... Ou plutôt simplement Harry. Un garçon de 17 ans, un sorcier pour être précis qui avait un funeste destin, celui de tuer Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Pendant cette aventure qu'était sa vie, deux soutiens étaient là pour le garder débout, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis. De plus, le brun avait un mentor, Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'ordre de phœnix. Pendant tout le long de la guerre, ses personnes étaient là pour le soutenir et l'aider, le consoler et le protéger. Malheureusement, dès le sortilège de mort lancé sur Lord Voldemort, ses amis le laissèrent seul, une fois son destin accompli. Harry avait vu Ronald et Hermione l'écarter peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus les voir. Albus Dumbledore se présentait finalement aux élections pour devenir premier ministre, surprenant toute la population. Tout allait bien... Sauf pour Harry, le pauvre orphelin, hanté par ses fantômes et laissé à l'abandon par ses prétendus amis. Le pire, s'était certainement la trahison de Ginny, le survivant avait battu Voldemort, cependant, la rousse ne voulait pas sortir avec un "assassin". Ce soir-là, le fils de Lily était rentré le cœur miette.

Maintenant, Harry vivait toujours en Angleterre mais dans une campagne éloignée dans un petit chalet pas plus grand que la maison des Dursley, évitant ainsi la presse et les journalistes. Cependant, l'élu du monde sorcier allait devoir retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième année, l'avantage s'était que comme Harry était majeur, le soir, il pouvait rentrer chez lui et le couvre-feu n'avait pas d'importance. D'une certaine manière, le survivant se sentait soulagé de retourner chez lui mais légèrement anxieux de revoir tout le monde, tous ses traitres d'amis.

Après la guerre, Harry Potter, voyait encore quelques personnes, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Snape. Étonnant, quand on sait qu'avant tout ça, Harry les considérait comme ses ennemis. Du coup, de temps en temps, ils passaient le voir.

\- Salut Harry, salua Draco en entrant par la cheminée sans lui demander la permission pour rentrer.

\- Salut Draco, tu ne devais pas diner avec Severus aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Harry en continuant à écrire.

\- Si, d'ailleurs il arrive, on ne souhaitait pas te laisser seul avec ta mauvaise conscience, expliqua le blond en s'asseyant en face du brun.

\- Je n'ai pas mauvaise conscience Draco et tu veux que je te dise... A force de me "materner" comme tu le fais, je vais devenir aussi gâteux qu'Albus Dumbledore, rigola Harry en servant un thé à son ami.

\- Je suis obligé de te "materner" comme tu dis, sinon tu te laisserais pourrir et tu serais seul sans nous, annonça sérieusement l'ancien ennemi du survivant.

Severus arriva pendant la conversation sans pour autant se manifester. Le maître de potion observa le fils de Lily qui semblait encore plus fatigué que hier si s'était possible. Le brun voulait devenir écrivain et depuis qu'il avait touché le clavier d'un ordinateur moldu, ses doigts ne voulaient plus lâcher les touches et l'inspiration ne le quittait plus. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui l'obligeait à se lever le matin, l'écriture et parfois la peinture.

\- Ah ! Severus ! Te voilà enfin, regardes ce que Harry a mangé... Rien du tout à par deux petites bouchées de mon merveilleux repas fait avec amour, grogna le blond en lavant la vaisselle à l'aide de la magie.

\- Je suis toujours là, tu sais, répondit Harry alors que ses doigts tapotaient rapidement sur les touches du clavier.

\- Humm... Pour l'instant, bientôt, au moindre coup de vent, tu t'envoleras, râla Severus en donnant une claque derrière la tête de son protégé.

\- Severus, tu me déconcentres ! S'exclama le survivant en se frottant la tête.

\- Mange, ordonna simplement le professeur en reposant l'assiette devant Harry qui fronça les sourcils en voyant la nourriture.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, dit le brun en continuant à écrire.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais faim, s'écria l'ennemi du père du survivant. Pourquoi tu ne te ferais pas plaisir pour une fois ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna l'élu.

\- Toutes ces pierres qui apparaissent quand tu pleures ou quand tu ris, tu pourrais te faire plaisir grâce à ça, murmura le maître de potion en fixant son ancien élève du regard.

\- Humm...

\- Tu dois te faire un minimum plaisir. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ajouta Severus en posant une main sur le bras de Harry. Essaye.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Harry.

Severus afficha un sourire heureux en fixant Draco et Harry, les deux seules personnes qu'ils supportaient vraiment. Ou plutôt aimaient... Depuis maintenant un an, Draco et Severus sortaient ensemble, seulement... Il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Harry. La seule raison pour là quelle, Draco et Severus ne le séduisaient pas, c'était que le brun était perdu depuis la fin de la guerre. Seul. Isolé. Malheureusement, le vampire en Severus commençait à s'impatienter, son deuxième futur calice ne l'aimait pas et cela faisait rager sa bête.

\- Dans deux jours, vous serez de retour à Poudlard, alors jusque-là Harry, profite un peu de la vie par Salazar, grogna tendrement le vampire en se retenant de caresser sa joue.

\- D'accord, si cela peut vous faire plaisir, siffla le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon on te laisse, on doit voir mes parents pour ensuite allait au ministère de la magie et récupérer nos comptes, annonça Draco en embrassant Harry sur la joue avant de partir avec Severus.

 _ **Harry Potter - Draco Malfoy - Severus Snape**_

De son côté, Harry, une fois ses deux amis partis, le brun descendit à la cave pour prendre ses centaines de valises et allait à Gringotts. Les valises réduites dans sa poche, le survivant transplana devant La banque Gringotts, un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige qui se situe sur le Chemin de Traverse, dominant toutes les boutiques alentours. Le bâtiment est doté d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par un gobelin en uniforme, et auquel on accède par un escalier de marbre blanc. L'entrée principale donne accès au sas, où deux gobelins sont postés de chaque côté de grandes portes en argent, sur lesquelles est gravé un poème en guise d'avertissement :

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

En rentrant dans le bâtiment, Harry découvrit un vaste hall de marbre. On retrouvait dans cette salle un long comptoir où travaillait près d'une centaine de gobelins assis sur de hauts tabourets. De nombreuses portes permettaient le passage vers les sous-sols, cachant les coffres fort de la banque sorcière.

Le sorcier avança vers un des comptoirs où un gobelin écrivait sur un parchemin, un air concentré sur le visage. Celui-ci leva sa tête en voyant un client approcher de lui et le héros du monde sorcier le reconnu facilement, Gripsec, le gobelin qui l'avait conduit au coffre 713 avec Hagrid. Un sentiment de nostalgie glissa en lui en se souvenant du demi-géant mort pendant la bataille. Son premier ami. Harry secoua la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le gobelin en face de lui.

\- Bien le bonjour monsieur Gripsec, salua Harry sous les yeux surpris du gobelin.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi... De mon prénom... Étrange sorcier, vous êtes monsieur Potter, souffla le gobelin avec une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais... Me créer un nouveau compte avec un autre nom, annonça le survivant.

\- Pourquoi cela, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Questionna la créature magique.

\- Je sais qu'Albus Dumbledore dirige mon compte en tant que tuteur légale... Je ne veux plus qu'il me dire, grogna le brun alors que sa magie s'agitait dangereusement.

\- D'accord monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, ordonna Gripsec en faisant demi-tour vers une pièce secrète.

La pièce était grande, un peu comme le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore mais en trois fois plus grande avec des murs recouverts de bibliothèques remplis de livres divers. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un bureau caché sous des piles de parchemins. Comme dans toute la banque, le sol et le plafond en marbre rendait la pièce luxueuse.

\- Asseyez-vous monsieur Potter, exigea le gobelin en montrant une chaise. Il y a d'abord une chose que j'aimerai vous donnez.

Une pile faisant trois fois la taille de Harry se dressa devant lui. Le gobelin lui signala qu'il s'agissait de toutes les actions effectuées sur son ancien compte.

\- Mais... C'est impossible... C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je viens ici, souffla le survivant.

\- Albus Dumbledore avait votre autorisation pour utiliser votre compte, répliqua le gobelin.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il utilisait mon compte comme banque ce vieux fou ! Cria le fils de James Potter.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Questionna Gripsec en sentant la colère montait en lui.

\- Évidemment ! Je vivais chez mes moldus, je n'ai jamais reçu de demande d'autorisation et je n'ai pas signé de papier non plus, grogna la voix menaçante du brun.

\- Alors le vieux citronné veut arnaquer la banque... Stupide sorcier... La vengeance des gobelins sera terrible. Monsieur Potter, nous allons vous rembourser en l'intégralité les arnaques de monsieur Dumbledore à l'aide des comptes de cet homme, siffla le gobelin. Vous devrez cependant vérifier une à une les actions pour être sûr. Vous reviendrez me voir une fois tout ça vérifié. Maintenant, passons à la création de votre compte. Vous avez trouvé un prénom et un nom ?

\- Oui, Anzhel Evans, annonça Harry.

\- Humm... Vous devez avoir un tuteur mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui donner l'accès à son compte, précisa la créature magique.

\- Severus Snape, mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant que j'ai ouvert un compte, signala le brun en baissant la tête vers ses mains.

\- D'accord. Une fois le compte créé, vous pourrez, en tant que Harry Potter signer un papier autorisant Anzhel Evans à avoir accès au compte des Potter et vous pourrez mettre des objets dans votre nouveau coffre, expliqua le petit être.

\- ...

\- Vous pouvez choisir votre système de fermeture. Il y a les clefs, les empreintes, la magie et un mot de passe, vous voulez lequel ? Demanda le gobelin.

\- La magie.

\- Bien, je vous donne ceci. C'est un sac où vous pouvez déposer ce que vous voulez dans votre coffre à distance, ceci est une carte sorcière qui fait la même chose que celles des moldus. Ensuite, il faut que vous laissiez une trace de votre magie pour le système de verrouillage, répondit le gobelin. Souhaitez-vous déposer quelques choses dans votre coffre ?

\- Oui, je possède des valises remplies de... Pierres précieuses parce que... Dès que je pleure ou rigole, des... pierres précieuses tombent de mes yeux, souffla rapidement le jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est fascinant, siffla Gripsec.

\- Vous voulez une valise ? Questionna Harry en sortant une malle réduite de sa poche.

\- Vous me l'offrez ? Demanda le gobelin, surpris.

\- Pour vous remercier et parce que j'ai envie, prenez-la, ordonna gentiment le Gryffondor.

\- Merci monsieur Potter, vous êtes un sorcier exceptionnel... Suivez-moi, exigea le gobelin d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

Harry suivit la créature magique qui ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter la valise des yeux. En levant la tête pour découvrir un wagon. Un soupir et un haut le cœur plus tard, le survivant descendit de cet objet meurtrier en tâchant de respirer calmement sous le regard amusé de Gripsec. Finalement, le brun se redressa pour apercevoir une porte fait de chêne et entouré de verdures.

\- Relâchez de la magie dans la porte monsieur Potter.

Le fils de Lily et James posa sa main sur le bois brute et relâcha son essence vitale qui glissa dans la matière sous sa peau. Un "clic" informa les deux personnes que la grande porte était maintenant déverrouillée. Le gobelin la poussa dévoilant un coffre vide. Harry entra et sortit toutes les malles de sa poche sous les yeux avides de la créature. Le brun métamorphosa une valise en coffre ressemblant à ceux des pirates moldus et vida toutes les pierres précieuses dedans. Cela rempli trois coffres.

\- Maintenant, monsieur Potter, signé ce papier qui autorise légalement monsieur Evans à prendre ceux qu'il veut dans le compte Potter.

Le brun prit le papier et le signa après l'avoir lu trois fois ainsi que les petites lignes.

\- Par ici, monsieur Potter.

Le gobelin amena le sorcier au coffre des Potter rempli d'objet précieux, de gallions, de robe, de bijoux... Les yeux émeraude regardaient ce qu'il l'entourait avec surprise. Autant d'argent et d'objet précieux. Harry aurait échangé tout ça contre la vie de ses parents.

\- Dans ce coffre, il y a : 450 000 gallions, la robe de mariage de votre mère, la tenue de votre père, les bagues des Potter, les testaments des Potter, des papiers confirmant leur droit de propriété sur certains domaines et bien sûr le titre de Lord Potter. En tant que monsieur Potter, il faudra voir le compte des Blacks que vous avez hérité de votre parrain, Sirius Black.

Gripsec prit les papiers testamentaires des Potter, en prenant garde de ne pas abîmer les documents précieux entre ses mains. La créature arracha le sceau de sa famille pour lire les derniers souhaits de ses défunts parents.

\- Monsieur James Potter souhaitez que vous soyez Lord Potter, que vous hériteriez de 350 000 gallions et de tout le reste du coffre. Monsieur Remus Lupin recevra 50 000 gallions et Monsieur Sirius Black recevra de même seulement, celui-ci étant mort, les 50 000 gallions seront ajoutés aux 350 000 gallions. Madame Lily Evans souhaitait, vous léguez son ancienne maison chez les moldus, du moins sa partie puisque l'autre appartient à sa sœur, Pétunia Dursley. Voulez-vous que tout votre héritage soit transféré sur le compte de monsieur Evans ?

\- Oui... Mais laissait un gallion, ordonna Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- Bien monsieur Potter.

Le gallion symbolique... Harry ricana en pensant à la réaction de ses anciens amis.

\- Maintenant, allons voir celui des Blacks monsieur Potter.

Le coffre des Blacks était dix fois plus impressionnant que celui des Potter. Comme dans l'autre coffre, il y avait des gallions, des objets précieux, des robes, des bijoux... Ainsi que des documents. Gripsec prit le testament et cassa le sceau de la famille Black.

\- Monsieur Sirius Black vous lègue 654 000 gallions ainsi que tout le reste du compte et son titre de Lord Black et il lègue à Remus Lupin 70 000 gallions. Voulez-vous que tout votre héritage soit transféré dans le coffre de monsieur Evans ? - Oui mais laissait deux gallions, ricana le rouge et or en sentant son côté Serpentard refaire surface.

\- Sachez qu'Albus Dumbledore sera prévenu mais ne pourra rien faire. Ne soyez pas étonné si dans quelques jours, vous recevez une lettre vous demandant de paraître dans un procès contre Albus Dumbledore.

\- Monsieur Gripsec... Laissez également la robe de mariée de madame Black.

\- Bien sûr monsieur Potter. Monsieur Evans et Monsieur Potter sont deux personnes différentes aux yeux de la loi, voulez-vous être lord Black-Potter sous le nom de monsieur Evans ou celui de monsieur Potter ?

\- Si je deviens Lord en tant que monsieur Potter, je serais contrôlé par Dumbledore ?

\- En effet...

\- Et si je deviens Lord en tant que monsieur Evans, je serais émancipé aux yeux de la loi et Albus Dumbledore ne pourra plus rien faire ?

\- En effet...

\- Bien, je serais Lord Potter-Black-Evans.

\- Vous êtes le début d'une grande lignée Lord Potter-Black-Evans, je le sens. Je voulais vous proposez quelque chose monsieur Evans. À chaque fois que vous viendrez poser vos valises, je voudrais une de vos valises et en échange, je monterais certaines pierres précieuses en bijou.

\- Pourquoi pas... J'accepte.

À suivre...


	2. Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

Salutation, je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié puisque je l'avais mise en pause (pendant un long moment) :D

Mais finalement, je vais reprendre la fanfiction pour la retravailler mais sur mon nouveau compte, je tire un trait sur tous mes anciens comptes bourrés

de fautes. Mon nouveau compte : Blodeuwedd (h.t.t.p.s : / www . fanfiction u / 8594142 / Ange-Phoenix)

Elle n'est pas encore publiée, la retravaillant, mais je compte bien la reprendre ! :D

Bisous, bisous !


End file.
